Cuando cae un héroe
by Kayriu
Summary: Harry se ha cansado de todo y después de enterarse de los planes de Dumbledore por medio de las memorias de Snape, su lealtad a luz flaquea y el horrocrux de Voldemort atrapado en interior solo empeora las cosas…


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mágico mundo pertenece a J.K Rowling**_

* * *

_i'm just a step away_  
_i'm a just a breath away_  
_losin my faith today JEN: fallin off the edge today_

_i am just a man_  
_not superhuman JEN: i'm not superhuman_  
_someone save me from the hate_

_pre:_  
_it's just another war_  
_just another family torn JEN: falling from my faith today_  
_just a step from the edge_  
_just another day in the world we live_

**_Héroe / Skillet_**

_**Cuando cae un héroe **_

Nuevamente estaba sentado frente a aquella chimenea sus ojos lucían apagados mientras las llamas del fuego bailan suavemente consumiendo la poca madera que quedaba.

— ¿Otra vez aquí? creí que dijiste que no volverías - dijo una burlona voz a su espalda él se limitó a suspirar, estaba cansado.

— No quiero hablar - susurro

— Vamos, cuéntame Harry ¿que fue esta vez?, ¿otra vez te vieron con miedo, aún esperan que lideres a los aurores o nuevamente el anciano intenta forzarte a ser el héroe de la luz? -

— Estoy cansado y tu constante parloteo me empieza a molestar - mascullo el pelinegro, las llamas mágicamente crecieron al igual que la furia en los ojos verdes

— Deberías dejar de luchar contra lo inevitable Harry, sabes que solo quiero ayudarte - susurro la voz suavemente una mano pálida acaricio su mejilla.

— ¡Deja ya de intentar manipularme, estoy harto de todo, de la guerra, de mis amigos, de Dumbledore, de los magos, simplemente quiero dejarlo ya y tú no ayudas! – exclamo el pelinegro sujetando al que estaba frente a él del cuello

— Okey, okey, te dejo - respondió el sujeto y se desvaneció con una sonrisa traviesa dejando nuevamente el lugar en silencio

Harry volvió a mirar el constante crepitar de las llamas la lenta danza de las chispas que saltaban de vez en cuando y por unos momentos le pareció ver un rosto asomarse entre las brasas pero era un rostro que jamás volvería a ver una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

— _No debes culparte_ \- dijo una nueva voz y una mano se colocó sobre su hombro

— Hola Sirius - susurro el chico

— _Harry_ – la voz de su padrino sonaba triste, melancólica.

— Estoy cansado Sirius - respondió cerrando los ojos

— _Lo se Harry, lo sé_ –

— He hecho lo que todos han querido, he hecho lo que se esperaba de mí, pero ya estoy cansado – el moreno se recostó en el espaldar del sillón donde había estado sentado

— _Harry_ – la voz sonaba triste pero tenía un matiz de resignación, de comprensión

— Ya no puedo continuar – el agarre en su hombro se apretó y el chico supo que su padrino lo apoyaría sin importar que decidiera, una trémula sonrisa bailo en sus labios y el lugar fue distorsionándose regresándolo a la realidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron estaba tendido en el suelo de la oficina de Dumbledore en Hogwarts, después de ver los recuerdos de Snape había sido arrastrado asía el interior de su mente donde volvió a ver a Tom Ryddle. un paisaje mental que empezó a aparecer después de que Voldemort lo intento poseer, al principio pensó que se volvería loco y dado que la comunidad mágica ya lo considero una vez loco no quería arriesgarse y decidió mantenerlo en secreto de todos pero ahora lo entendía cuando Voldemort lo poseyó de alguna manera activo el trozo de alma atrapado en su interior, pero, la aparición de Sirius después de cada visita al horrocrux era algo que aún no podía explicar más le gustaba pensar que su padrino no se había ido del todo y que tal vez aquella imagen era realmente Sirius.

Un suspiro cansado broto de sus labios y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana por donde la pálida luz de luna se colaba, esa sería la última vez que vería la luna, sonrió pensando en la ironía y vio el retrato de Dumbledore fingiendo dormir una parte de él quería coger la varita y prenderle fuego a aquella pintura, pero, otra aceptaba su destino por completo es más lo veía como un descanso después de tantos sacrificios y sufrimiento.

Al salir de la oficina del director pudo ver toda la devastación que habían ocasionado los mortifagos y las fuerzas de Voldemort el castillo esta destruido al igual que su voluntad de seguir luchando ahora ya solo quiere que todo termine y descansar.

Caminado en silencio hacia el bosque prohibido la mente del joven es un caos está resuelto a morir, sacrificarse no, no es un sacrificio es solo lo que tiene que pasar para que él finalmente descanse y todo termine.

Por un momento piensa en usar La piedra de la resurrección, pero al final no lo hace ya ha visto a Sirius y ver a sus padres y a Remus no es algo que cree poder resistir además Ryddle de alguna manera se materializado fuera de su mente y esta caminado a su lado hablando como de costumbre.

— Así que quieres morir, proteger a las personas que te han dado la espalda tantas veces – le susurra la voz de Tom Ryddle

— Es lo correcto, lo que se debe hacer – responde el pelinegro "_es para lo que me criaron"_ quiere agregar pero se calla pues si lo dice en voz alta Tom le daría vuelta a sus palabras usándolas en su contra.

— Claro y hasta el final serás el juguete de Dumbledore – canturrea Tom

— Solo eres el horrocrux de Voldemort y lo único que quieres es sobrevivir - responde el chico cansado

— Tal vez, pero, piénsalo Harry ¿morirás por el bien mayor, después de todo lo que ese anciano te arrebato? ¿Aun así morirás por su causa? ¿Por... la luz? - la imagen de Ryddle, similar a la que tenía cuando estaba en el diario, ve con placer como los pasos del adolecente se van ralentizando.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? - susurra el moreno, de pronto el peso que ha llevado sobe sus hombros durante tanto tiempo quiere aplastarlo.

— Acaba con Voldemort, derrótalo – Tom se acerca y Harry saca la varita

— ¿Quieres que te mate? - pregunto con ironía el pelinegro mostrando una sonrisa divertida

— Él ya no soy yo, Voldemort esta corrompido con creencias demasiado retrogradas, acabalo, hagámoslo juntos – Tom sonríe mientras coloca su mano sobre la del moreno.

— No quiero ser un mago oscuro - dice el chico apartando la mirada

— Y no lo serás, pero piénsalo Harry, ¿que pasara cuando mueras? nada va cambiar porque los magos son demasiado cobardes para enfrentarse a Voldemort, ellos tiene miedo y esperan que tú seas su héroe que lo venzas, ¿pero que han hecho ellos por ti? solo te han dado sufrimiento y Voldemort te ha quitado todo lo que pudo hacerte feliz, te arrebato tu vida porque Dumbledore no supo proteger a tus padre, porque permitió que Snape llegara a Voldemort con solo la mitad de la profecía, permitió que mataran a Sirius y ahora no contento con eso te exige que te sacrifiques por todos los que en su momento te dieron la espalda – dice Tom acercándose más a Harry

— Es cierto, Dumbledore y Voldemort son los culpables ambos son responsables de la muerte de mis padres, ambos provocaron que creciera con los Dursley, ocasionaron la muerte de Sirius han destruido mi vida y aunque uno ya está muerto aun pretende utilizarme en su estúpida guerra aun piensan que soy su juguete – lo ojos del chico se oscurecieron más a medida que el odio llenaba su corazón

— Así es Harry, ellos fueron los culpables y ahora quieren acabar contigo, Dumbledore está muerto y Voldemort te quiere matar, solo debes exterminarlo y tomar las riendas de tu vida crear un nuevo destino – el horrocrux sonríe más al ver como los ojos del adolescente y su magia se adentran más en la oscuridad, en el odio.

El horrocrux quiere evitar su destrucción y este recipiente, niño mago es poderoso tanto que a él no le importa unirse al joven con tal de no extinguirse.

Los ojos verdes se oscurecieron y una resolución lleno de valor y fuerza al adolecente aferrando con fuerza la varita de Malfoy y emprendió el camino tenía una nueva meta y aria todo para cumplirla los Mortífagos lo vieron llegar y Voldemort ordeno que le abrieran el camino el mago oscuro empezó a habla más el chico no lo oía Tom alado de Harry invisible para los demás sonrió con satisfacción al sentir la magia salvaje de Harry.

Finalmente Voldemort alzo la varita y Harry oyó la maldición asesina ser pronunciada, pero, el lord oscuro no pudo terminarla ya que una serpiente de fuego rojo salió de la varita del adolecente y se lo tragó quemando todo a su alrededor.

Tom tenía su mano sobre la mano con la que Harry ejecutaba el hechizo guiándolo enseñándole la magia que otros jamás se atreverían a usar.

Los Mortífagos alzaron su propias varitas para confrontar el fuego maldito pero sus intentos fueron en vano, la serpiente después de desaparecer al mago oscuro se transformó un gran león de fuego, un estremecedor rugido hizo temblar a los Mortífagos que retrocedieron e intentaron huir pero algo los retenía una fuerza mágica muy superior a ellos evitaba que desaparecieran y mientras el león empezó su casería. Era un gran gato que jugaba con los Mortífagos como si fuesen solo simples ratones.

Tom sonreía divertido mientras la creación de Harry acababa con aquella escoria inservible un nuevo orden llegaría y su portador comenzaría una nueva era mucho mejor que la anterior.

El olor a carne quemada y los gritos rodean a Harry mientras que las esmeraldas que le chico poseían refleja la masacre

— Eres poderoso Harry nada te impedirá tener lo que quieres ahora – dijo Tom

— Nadie me volverá a manipular – respondió el joven

* * *

Desde Hogwarts se pudo ver una estela de humo que se eleva en espirales hacia el cielo, el miedo invadió el corazón de todos, la magia en el aire los sofoca, sea lo que sea que se había desatado en el bosque prohibido era muy poderoso y muy oscuro.

En la oficina del director todos los retratos de los directores estaban apretujados en torno a las dos pinturas desde las cuales se podía ver el humo y fuego rojo que emergían del bosque prohíbo Dumbledore tenía una mirada horrorizada.

— Ya estarás contento ¿no? mira lo que has creado – dijo Phineas Nigellus pues él había visto todo lo que aquel muchacho había pasado en el los últimos años y sabia con seguridad que aquella oscuridad y ese poder pertenecían al que alguna vez fue el héroe del mundo mágico

— No tenía que ocurrir esto – murmuro Dumbledore viendo hacia el bosque el también lo sabía podía percibirlo su plan había fracasado.

— ¡¿Que esperabas? le quitaste todo!, tú y Voldemort lo crearon, ambos lo utilizaron y orillaron a defenderse ambos abrieron una caja de pandora desatando la magia más antigua y oscura que ha habido –

— Ese no era el plan, esto no tenía que pasar – continuo repitiendo el retrato del antiguo director observando desde allí como las llamas consumían su última esperanza de hacer el bien mayor.

* * *

En la torre de adivinación. Una mujer de enormes gafas se mantiene oculta sus ojos cerrados mientras las imágenes vuelan por su mente un vistazo al futuro, un atisbo de lo que ocurrirá que ahora es una horrible maldición.

— _El que ha huido de la muerte al fin ha caído, Ha muerto trayendo al mundo un nuevo mal, ahora un demonio que una vez tubo corazón camina entre los hombres, su poder es ancestral, fue hijo de la luz y camino de la mano con la oscuridad, teman al ángel oscuro teman pues ya está aquí…el héroe caído y nada lo __detendrá_—

— ¿Una nueva profecía, vidente? – la mujer enfoco sus ojos, ya no está en su torre los arboles la rodean y la luz pálida de la luna le rebela a un ser que sería leyenda y forjaría una nueva era

— La muerte te rodea, como rodeo a todos los que estuvieron el día de tu nacimiento – dice la mujer

— Sí, es cierto, tú dijiste la profecía, aquel día tú comenzaste mi desgracia – el chico extiende su mano y la mujer comienza a toser, boquea desesperada por aire y finalmente cae al suelo muerta. Aunque, tal vez es lo mejor porque así no vera el oscuro futuro que le espera al mundo mágico.

* * *

De las sombras del bosque los defensores del castillo observan como emerge una figura solitaria, los primeros en reconocer e esa persona son Hermione y Ron, ambos corren hacia Harry pero a medida que se acercan pueden ver la ropa chamuscada del joven, mas eso es irrelevante cuando ven los ojos de su amigo unos ojos oscuros, opacos con el color de la maldición asesina o algo aun peor.

— ¡Harry, estas bien! – exclama la chica alegre

— No gracia ti, eso es seguro - responde el pelinegro desconcertando a la castaña

— ¿Qué paso con Voldemort y sus seguidores? - cuestiona Ron

— Están todos muertos, ya no se tiene que preocupar por nada - dice él sonriendo pero aquella sonrisa es fría y oscura.

— ¿Cómo? - pregunta Hermione, ella no lo sabe pero presiente que algo muy grabe le ha pasado a su amigo.

— Quemados hasta los huesos - responde el chico agrandando su sonrisa

— Harry ¿qué paso? – la castaña está asustada un terror inmenso la invade y la fuente de ese miedo es el moreno.

— los queme con fuego demoníaco, porque esas caras asustadas deberían estar celebrando la plaga de los mortifagos esta extinta su lord oscuro está muerto, hay que hacer una gran fiesta corran la vos ¡Harry Potter derroto a Voldermort! – dice el moreno moviendo las manos pero todos dan un paso atrás horrorizados por lo que oyen

— ¿qué te paso Harry? – pregunta Hermione mirándolo horrorizada

— Abrí los ojos – responde el pelinegro su sonrisa va desapareciendo mientras sus ojos recorren a todos los presentes. Todos lo miran con miedo.

— Harry, este no eres tu – dice Ron apuntándole con la varita creyendo que todo es un truco ese no puede ser su amigo, su camarada.

— Enserio Ronald, ¿estás seguro? – el pelirrojo retrocede cuando el moreno dan un paso adelante

— No te acerques o te lanzare un hechizo — amenaza Ron armándose de valor aunque su mano no puede sostener la varita bien

— Adelante, inténtalo – lo reta dando dos pasos más.

— ¡desmaius! - exclama el pelirrojo y con asombro todos observan como el hechizo desaparece antes de tocar a Harry que se acerca a Ron y sujetándolo del cuello lo acerca más a su rostro.

— No vuelvas a hacer nada estúpido Ronald o acabare contigo – susurra su aliento golpea la cara del chico pelirrojo y aunque está temblando de miedo

— ¡Eres un maldito monstruo! - exclama

— Te dejare pasar el insulto en consideración a nuestra vieja amistad, pero, vuelve a hacerlo y no vivirás para contarlo – su agarre se intensifica y Hermione ahoga un gemido cuando nota como su novio empieza a ponerse azul.

— Déjalo Harry, por favor — pide la chica, finalmente el pelinegro lo libera para luego desaparecer.

* * *

Firenze observa desde los arboles como los magos inspeccionan el lugar donde los Mortífagos murieron sus miradas horrorizadas expresan claramente lo que sienten, el miedo, el terror de saber que todo aquello lo ha ocasionado un adolescente de diecisiete años.

El centauro alza la cabeza y suspira - _el hijo de marte ha descendido a la tierra y sembrara flores carmín a su paso_ \- susurra

— Si los magos no jugaran con el futuro la caja de pandora no se habría abierto— responde una jovencita de cabello rubio y ojos azules

El centauro la observa con curiosidad, ella suspira y se desvanece en el aire. Los oscuros ojos del centauro vuelven al cielo donde las estrellas empiezan a contar una nueva historia tal vez aún más oscura que la anterior, pero, allá en el cielo también puede que muy tenue brille una pequeña esperanza.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, Harry observa al espectro de Tom Ryddle y sonríe, el trozo de alma del antiguo mago oscuro le devuelve la sonrisa y le tiende la mano nuevamente esta vez el chico la toma sin miedo y absorbe por completo el alma del antiguo mago oscuro.

Desde las sombras Sirius observa todo con tristeza, su ahijado había sufrido demasiado y su alma había luchado contra la oscuridad desde el principio, en silencio Harry rogó por ayuda, pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados y el mundo que debió protegerlo le dio la espalda. Al final ocurrió lo más lógico su querido salvador sucumbió a la oscuridad, acepto la única mano que le tendieron, aunque esta lo transformase en lo que más odio. Pero, Sirius no lo abandonaría, no ahora, aunque ya no pudiera abrazarlo como antes, esta vez se quedaría y cumpliría su papel de padrino hasta el final.

— Te ves bien Harry — comenta mostrándose

— Verdad que si — responde el chico sonriendo, el fantasma observa con tristeza los ojos de su ahijado, esos ojos que una vez estuvieron llenos de cariño y brillaban de color verde ahora son bicolor como una representación de lo que el chico es ahora. El rojo de la sangre y la destrucción y el otro el verde de la esperanza o… tal vez de la muerte…

Fin.


End file.
